Color Week 2014
by Syllabe
Summary: Un recueil écrit pour la Color Week !
1. Jour 1 : Flamme (Cendre)

Natsu s'emportait assez vite comme tout le monde le sait. Son enfance avec Igneel, le dragon de feu ne lui avait pas vraiment appris la retenue. Son père adoptif était comme lui, instinctif et impulsif. Comme si une flamme en eux était attisée par les émotions. On pouvait penser que le dragon ne lui avait légué que sa magie, mais c'était faux. Natsu avait hérité du caractère emporté de son père.

Mais quand le grand dragon rouge avait disparu, le laissant seul dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait senti que cette flamme s'éteignait. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, si ce n'est à arpenter le pays en demandant dans les villages s'il n'avait pas croisé un dragon. Mais la réponse était toujours négative. La flammèche s'éteignait doucement comme si une fine pluie tombait dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Il aurait voulu mourir, être enfoui sous terre pour oublier sa tristesse. Mais il ne pouvait que pleurer. Et ses larmes finirent d'éteindre la flamme pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendres.

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Makarof, Erza, Gray, Kana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, Macao, Luxus et tous les autres. Il avait rencontré la guilde des fées. Et ces fées réussirent à rallumer le feu qui chauffait en lui. Elles comblèrent le trou laissé par le dragon rouge et comme un phénix, Natsu reprit vie à partir des cendres. Il avait trouvé une famille.


	2. Jour 2 : Plus sombre que la Nuit (Noir)

Il avait choisi le côté sombre. Pas dès le début, mais il avait toujours senti que les guildes officielles, le conseil, les règles en général ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait quand même travaillé au conseil. Le pouvoir l'attirait trop. La division de recherche magique pour le Conseil avait été un endroit formidable selon lui. Il y avait rencontré des gens tous plus étranges, puissants et fascinants que les autres. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il avait découvert Zéro. Sa deuxième personnalité. Celle qui le tirait irrémédiablement vers les ténèbres. Celle qui ne souhaitait que le chaos et la destruction. Et il avait compris une chose, il avait trouvé sa devise : « Tout être humain est une source potentielle de revenus. »

Un jour, il s'était décidé. Il allait créer une guilde noire. Zéro était sa motivation, il en serait le maître. Brain serait la tête pensante de cette guilde et les emmènerait le plus loin possible sur le chemin des ténèbres.

Il recruta plusieurs jeunes avec un potentiel digne de ce nom et se lia à eux. Ils étaient cinq.

Puis il rencontra un jeune mage, qui se disait son fils. Macbeth. Il l'invita à se joindre à lui. Tel père, tel fils. Leurs tempéraments étaient égaux. Tous deux violents, tous deux destructeurs. Pour célébrer son entrée dans le côté sombre, il lui donnerait un nom de code qui correspondrait à l'ébène de ses cheveux, et à sa personnalité. Son fils serait désormais connu sous le nom de Midnight.


	3. Jour 3 : Auto-défense (Rouge)

Lucy rentrait chez elle après une dure journée de boulot. Enfin, est-ce qu'une journée passée à la guilde à empêcher Natsu et Gray de se battre, à éviter que le fraisier d'Erza ne tombe, à rappeler Juvia sur Terre quand Gray se déshabillait et à essayer d'éviter Mirajane qui voulait la caser avec un de ses coéquipiers était une journée fatigante ? Elle décida que oui. Elle allait donc prendre un bain mérité en rentrant.

Évidemment à peine entrée elle fouilla le moindre recoin pour trouver le ou les intrus probables qui s'y trouvait. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Elle se déshabilla, invoqua Plue et prit son bain. Elle sortit tranquillement vingt minutes plus tard avec un Plue dégonflé dans les bras lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'ampoule dans le couloir ne marchait plus. Elle entendit soudainement une voix sinistre :

-Dites-moi où est votre coffre ?

Elle se retourna précipitamment et aperçut une silhouette noire qui se détachait devant sa fenêtre. Prise de panique elle chercha ses clés près des habits qu'elle avait laissés tomber.

La voix ricana.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

La silhouette bougea un bras et elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristiques de ses clés.

Lucy s'apprêta à s'enfuir et à hurler à l'aide en espérant que quelqu'un se ramène le plus vite possible pour la sauver.

Elle vit trop tard que la silhouette lui sautait dessus et ne put se retenir de hurler. Elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière retentisse à son oreille, venant de son agresseur :

-Vous êtes désespérante, Princesse.

Elle analysa la situation et la voix et demanda :

-Virgo ?!

-Princesse ?

Elle se retourna de toutes ses forces et la repoussa.

-Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il aurait fallu me frapper, Princesse.

-Mais t'es une malade ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'attaquer !?

-Caprico-sama m'a demandé de tester votre capacité d'autodéfense.

-Quoi ? Mais la seule personne qui m'agresse ici c'est toi !

-C'est un entrainement Princesse.

-J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-C'est Léo-sama qui m'a appris à déguiser ma voix pour avoir horrible, Princesse.

Lucy commençait à s'énerver. Certes elle avait demandé à Caprico de l'aider à être plus forte. Certes. Mais de là à se croire tout permis, d'entrer chez elle, de lui foutre la peur de sa vie, d'impliquer Virgo et Loki dedans, c'était trop.

C'est à cet instant, que sa porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer Gray.

-Lucy ? Je t'ai entendu hurler !

-Ta gueule le glaçon, j'suis arrivé le premier alors retournes chez toi tu sers à rien !

-Grey il est en caleçon chez Lucy ! Il l'aiiiiiiiime !

-Va te faire voir sale matou ! Et toi aussi barbecue sur pattes !

-Comment tu m'as appelé là ? Répètes pour voir et tu vas pouvoir réserver une chambre à l'hôpital !

Forcément, Natsu avait débarqué par la fenêtre avec son fidèle chat. Les deux commencèrent à se battre en ravageant l'appartement, sans compter le chat volant qui tournait autour en répétant :

-Grey c'est un pervers, il aiiiiiiiiime Lucy !

La jeune blonde ne savait pas comment les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout. C'est à cet instant que Loki sortit du monde des esprits sans son consentement pour se battre au nom de Lucy dans la mêlée.

-Personne ne t'a rien demandé sale dragueur ! Retournes dans ton monde ! hurla-t-elle

-Princesse, est-ce l'heure de la punition ?

Son appartement était dévasté. Le robinet de sa salle de bain fuyait. Happy comptait ses sous-vêtements. Gray et Natsu détruisait son lit. Loki lui offrait des fleurs. Lucy vit rouge. Oh que oui que ça allait être l'heure de la punition !


	4. Jour 4 : Le grand Bleu (Bleu)

Grey voyait cette immensité bleue tous les jours. Tous les jours il passait devant pour aller à la guilde et rentrer chez lui. Et tous les jours il s'arrêtait et l'observait.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'Ul en faisait partie, que son corps ne formait plus qu'un avec l'océan, il avait tous les jours une pensée pour elle en regardant la mer depuis la plage de Magnolia. Il espérait que peut être elle le voyait et veillait sur lui comme elle l'avait fait durant son enfance. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Souvent les souvenirs d'Ul étaient accompagnés de ceux avec Lyon, après tout, il était comme son frère. Après les Grands Jeux Magiques, passer sur la plage lui remémorait également le sacrifice d'Ultear, la fille d'Ul qui lui avait elle aussi sauvé la vie. Il s'arrêtait à chaque fois, pas très longtemps, prenant juste le temps d'enfouir ses pieds dans le sable, d'observer l'horizon et de respirer l'air marin. Grey prenait plaisir à s'arrêter sur cette plage tous les jours et à passer quelques rares instants de calmes à se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces gens et tout ce qu'il leur devait.

Un jour, il se rendit pourtant compte qu'en regardant les vagues se rapprochaient lentement de ses pieds, ses pensées divaguaient. Et que s'il aimait autant la mer ce n'était pas qu'à cause d'Ul. Il aimait l'océan car cette étendue bleue était exactement de la même couleur que les yeux de Juvia. Et il se promit qu'un jour, il lui dirait.


	5. Jour 6 : Couleur (Arc-en-Ciel)

Les savoir vivants et en bonne santé avait été un tel soulagement qu'il n'avait pas encore repris ses pinceaux, même pas pour les dessiner eux. A quoi bon se disait-il ? Ils sont restés les mêmes, pas comme lui. Pas comme ceux qui étaient restés. Il avait maigri. Beaucoup aurait trouvé cela agréable mais lui non. Il trouvait que ressembler à un gros bonhomme lui donnait un air amical. En 7ans, tous les gens de la guilde avaient changé, leur temps à eux était passé tandis que celui de leurs amis était resté figé dans la magie.

Il regarda sa palette de couleurs. Elle lui paraissait plus colorée depuis leur retour. Comme si leur retour de l'île Tenro avait ramené de la joie dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait arrêté de broyer du noir. Peut-être qu'il acceptait simplement de voir l'arc-en-ciel qui avait toujours été devant lui pendant 7ans mais qu'il avait refusé de regarder.


	6. Jour 7 : Attente (Crépuscule)

**Salut à tous ! ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'écris et encore moins longtemps que je poste mes histoires sur ce site, et pourtant (à mon grand étonnement ^^) j'ai des reviews qui sont plutôt sympathiques ! Alors voilà, je tiens à les remercier ces gens, car ça me fait réellement plaisir ! **

**Sinon vous aurez sûrement remarquer que j'ai zappé un jour ! C'est volontaire, le jour 5 avec Blanc ne m'inspirait pas d'histoires intéressantes donc j'ai préféré ne rien faire ^^.**

**Voilà voilà, encore merci de votre lecture :) !**

Cela allait faire 7 ans qu'il attendait. 7 ans qu'il regardait le crépuscule, ce ciel écarlate en pensant à elle. Qu'il attendait que ses amis partis à l'examen de rang S reviennent un jour. Qu'il l'attendait elle. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils étaient morts. Ils n'y avaient plus aucune trace de la dite île, selon toute logique c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Mais il refusait d'y croire. Pour avoir combattu à leurs côtés contre les Oracion Seis, il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont ils étaient capables. Jamais ils n'abandonnaient. Il se raccrochait à cela pour espérer les revoir. Spécialement elle. La guerrière en armure, Titania, la reine des fées. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, sans savoir si c'était réciproque… Et maintenant elle n'était plus là. Il aurait dû plus profiter du temps passé avec elle. Il continua à regarder le ciel de la même couleur que les cheveux de sa bien-aimée, des larmes dans les yeux en pensant à elle. Il vit soudain une silhouette courir vers lui en hurlant.

-Ils ont été retrouvés !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre vienne lui apporter la confirmation que ses espoirs se réalisaient.

-Fairy Tail ! Ils sont vivants !

-Meeeeeeeeen ! Nous devons aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue !

-Oui, Ichya-Senpai, nous devons fêter cela !


End file.
